


Birds of a feather

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Beach party AU, Bros with Benefits, Changkyun twerking, Drunk Dancing, Fluff, H.Ooooooone, Hoseok being unprofessional, M/M, Pop music, anyway have fun, changhyuk are friends, i guess?, kind of a meet-cute, not sure what to tag, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Be a DJ for beach parties they said. It’ll be fun, they said.(It is, Hyungwon just gets a little whiny sometimes.)





	Birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
-DJ Snake - Taki Taki ft. Selena Gomez, Ozuna, Cardi B  
-Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello - Señorita  
-Demi Lovato - Sorry Not Sorry  
-Jonas Brothers - Sucker

“THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND WOOHOOOOO” A stranger screams into Hyungwon’s ear and suddenly there’s an arm around his shoulders “FUCK IT UP KYUNNIE”

Hyungwon is lost for a moment, because the –admittedly attractive- stranger smells of rum and saltwater and he’s still wet, dressed only in flowery swim trucks and neon pink-yellow flip flops. He looks over to where Mr. Stranger is shouting and locates “Kyunnie” successfully in under three seconds.

It’s very hard to miss him considering he has climbed on a pile of sunbathing chairs and is screaming the lyrics “IF THE TEXT AIN’T FREAKY I DON’T WANNA READ IT” while twerking, a circle of partygoers hyping him up from underneath.

Hyungwon knew putting his remix of Taki-Taki in the playlist was a mistake, but people kept asking for it and he was practically living on those extra tips from the songs and free drinks from the bar. Not sure it will be worth it when shitfaced “Kyunnie” falls on his head and Hyungwon -probably the only sober human there because Hoseok at the bar has already started hitting on customers- will have to call an ambulance.

Be a DJ for beach parties they said. It’ll be fun, they said.

Fun is a weird way to say that you’ll be sitting behind the DJ deck for seven hours per night while everyone is having fun swimming and drinking (the dumber of them practice both simultaneously) replaying Old Town Road and Taki-Taki three times per hour while half-naked people spill drinks on you. Also there’s only so much J Balvin one can listen in their lives and Hyungwon has exceed the limit since June.

Still, there are some benefits. Like Mr. Attractive stranger who’s still wrapped around Hyungwon, but doesn’t even try to hit on him or something. Truly, a first.

“Dude?” Hyungwon shakes him a little, “your friend is great and all, but did you want something?”

That seems to wake the guy up from whatever trippy dozing session he was on.

“Ohhh yeee!” He slurs excitedly, “I’m Minnie! Minhyukkie!”

“Sure” Hyungwon smiles, the song almost at its end, “I’m Hyungwon, H-One around here.”

“Cooool” Minhyuk gives him a thumbs up, a very badly executed wink and goes to the pile of sunbathing chairs to hype up Kyunnie who’s killing Selena’s part. When the song ends he ungracefully stumbles down to the sand, possibly in an attempt to land in Minhyuk’s open arms and thankfully ends up on his butt. One more night Hyungwon won’t have to explain ridiculously dumb injuries to doctors.

He leaves a couple songs on autoplay to catch a breath, getting inside the bar from the backdoor and pouring himself a shot of vodka that he gulps down squatting under the counter, having a great view of Hoseok’s muscular calves. Not sure who told their bartender to work in a black tiny tight speedo and a bowtie that might or might not be there by the end of the night, is a good idea, but it works just fine for Hoseok.

“Need me to fix you something?” Hoseok notices him, a mass sitting on the sand holding his empty shot glass. “Crazy night, huh?”

Hyungwon hums and just drinks his next shot straight from the bottle. It’s Hoseok’s personal one anyway, not the watered down cheap shit they sell to customers. It doesn’t help with Hyungwon’s exhaustion levels, but it creates a pleasantly warm feeling in his stomach and that’s as good as it goes.

He slaps Hoseok’s ass as a thanks on his way out and mentally prepares himself for the next two and a half hours of his shift.

A flock of girls are already waiting for him next to his deck, sliding a crumbled tissue saying “7 rings, please PS ur hot” along with some bank notes. He double thumbs them up as they run back on the “dancefloor” which is really, just…sand.

He keeps himself focused for at least half an hour, watching a guy trying to juggle those completely pretentious beach torches, then some girls playing volleyball with a discarded shirt due to their lack of a proper ball and a dude vomiting his guts out less than a meter away from the bar and his friend helping him burry it under the sand. At least this job offers countless hours of entertainment, like he’s constantly live watching a shitty MTV show.

Then, he spots Minhyuk’s hideous flip flops nearby. He’s with his friend, Kyunnie, doing not so friendly things. Hyungwon is pretty sure that’s not how best friends treat each other and the guys are either too drunk to realize they’re touching each other or have been suppressing feelings for way too long, dancing like they’re the romantic couple staring at Step Up 6’s last scene. A little more thottily maybe.

Hyungwon can clearly see Kyunnie mouthing “But friends don’t know the way you taste” just before his tongue is down Minhyuk’s throat. It’s a sight to behold, really, a little hot even, in Hyungwon’s mushy mind. And when they part Hyungwon can feel the tension between them, how they shudder before they are on each other again, kissing and mouthing and grinding. He hopes that “best friends” story will have a happy ending.

All that happens before they both body roll –obviously hard- to “Baby I’m sorry, I’m not sorry” and Minhyuk showers Kyunnie with his mojito before licking it off of his neck and collarbones. Hyungwon wonders if swallowing sand is a health hazard, but with the amount of alcohol they have consumed everything is, anyway.

The last couple hours of the night are spend with a softer on the ears playlist, less bass, “more water cups, come on everyone sober up, the first bus back to town will pass in less than an hour” Hoseok shouts from the bar.

There are few customers lefts, some dipping their heads in water in an attempt to clear up, some just chilling at the sand, many completely passed out all around and a few hardcore ones still dancing like it’s 2012 and they’re convinced the world is ending the next morning.

The lovebirds, Kyunnie and Minhyuk have cuddled against the sunbathing chairs pile, tangled and softly serenading each other in the wake of their sobering hangover. Minhyuk sings the “I’m a sucker for youuuuu” and Kyunnie follows by “You say the word and I'll go anywhere bliiiiindly.”

Hyungwon replays the song one more time, just for them as the sun peeks, all orange and soft reds, just for them.

“Good night, huh?” Hoseok comes to him, the bar completely clean of customers for the first time since nine pm or so. He’s brought Hyungwon the vodka for some celebratory shots.

“Wasn’t that bad” Hyungwon palms the attractive bulge in his pants. His thick wallet.

“So glad nobody died on us for one more night.” Hoseok brings the bottle to his lips before passing it to Hyungwon. “Boss better have those bonuses waiting for us at the end of the week.”

Hyungwon hums, already pleased with his tips, thinking of all the shrimps he can buy through the week. No bigger joy than staying near the sea and eating expensive, high quality seafood for every second meal.

They clean the place up with Hoseok, carrying the most expensive parts of the deck set inside the little store room at the back of the bar and covering the rest, quickly estimating what’s inside the cash register and the drink needs for the next time. And when everything is decently clean and organised they can at last head to their cars, knowing that the cleaner and their boss will come later in the day to take care of the rest.

Except that two people are still sleeping on the beach, and from the slight interaction Hyungwon has already emotionally bonded with them. So he tells Hoseok to go and gets back to wake them up, softly kicking their feet.

“Hmmmmf” Kyunnie tries to open his eyes to look at Hyungwon before slumping back on Minhyuk. “Hey guys, don’t you have to catch a bus or something?”

Kyunnie opens his eyes again, slowly, doing a motion that resembles a nod. Which doesn’t give Hyungwon much. Maybe he should just leave them there for the nearby café workers or some old granny who’ll come for a swim swim to find.

“No more party?” Kyunnie asks in the voice of a sixty years old, two meter truck driver that smokes three packs per day.

“No more party” Hyungwon confirms, “time to go home.”

“Sad” Kyunnie says. And he straight out pouts.

“Where do you live or stay or whatever, is it nearby?” Hyungwon tries again.

Kyunnie lifts a hand up and points. To the wide open sea. Being mermen would explain how handsome Minhyuk is at least.

Hyungwon knows he shouldn’t do this, but he’s a nice person, always have been, and the thought of someone being left like this stresses him out way too much.

“Do you think you can stand up?” He asks, giving his hand out to Kyunnie, Minhyuk comes back to life with a little flutter of his eyelashes before he opens his eyes and squints.

“No.” Kyunnie says and Minhyuk takes Hyungwon’s hand instead, the both of them tumbling back down.

Great, just great.

Hyungwon’s bungalow is a ten minutes ride, usually. That morning it takes him thirty five, maybe more. He never thought that having to carry two grown men to his car would be so time and energy consuming, but turns out it is. At least they seem to be slowly waking up with the breeze hitting their faces from the open windows.

They manage to stumble in his living room just fine by themselves without any major casualties and Hyungwon makes some coffee and digs out whatever he can use for a decent breakfast. He’s already asleep by now on his usual days and goes straight to lunch when he wakes up.

When he’s back to the living room Minhyuk is again asleep, snoring, sprawled on one of the couches and Kyunnie is watching him, making grabby hands for the coffee.

“My savior” he mutters and Hyungwon laughs at how ridiculous the scenes is. Two strangers only in their swimsuits half dead on his couch.

“So I’m Hyungwon” He says and Kyunnie nods.

“I was a regular when you worked at Seoul” the man says to Hyungwon, “We even have a photo together from some years ago.” He sips his coffee and then opens his mouth to blow air because it’s obviously still too hot. “I’m Changkyun by the way, nice to meet you again.”

Hyungwon smiles at how Changkyun still mumbles, but at least he makes sense.

“So are you two together, planning to be together..ooor?” Hyungwon looks at Minhyuk’s sleeping form.

“Me and Minnie?” Changkyun laughs, “nah, we’re besties.”

“That didn’t look like besties at all.” Hyungwon deadpans.

“He went through a very bad breakup, I had to cheer him up!” Changkyun reaches to pet Minhyuk’s hair. “He’d do the same for me, no not-bro feelings involved.”

“You were pretty passionate back there, but if you say so?” Hyungwon thinks of all the glorious grinding. Not to be a voyeur but being gay has its perks on the job.

“He need to know what’s the properly way to be treated.” Changkyun eats a piece of almond chocolate Hyungwon has brought on the table. “But he’s single! Ready to mingle!”

“Interesting” Hyungwon says. Although he isn’t interested. Or is he. “So do you live nearby?”

“Yeah, we’re staying with some friends for the summer” Changkyun searches for something in his pocket, his whole face lighting up when he finds: a pair of keys, a wallet and his phone and he exclaims a tiny, raspy “thank god”.

It takes Minhyuk some more time to get up and Hyungwon finds him all blushy and curled on the couch after a few hours when he wakes up from a well-deserved nap. He offers t-shirts, because he can’t let them go like this and Minhyuk and Changkyun offer lunch in return..

Now Hyungwon is certainly not interested in a freshly single romantic interest, but when, after finishing their lunch, Changkyun blatantly hands him a little paper with Minhyuk’s number and “Call him xoxo” scribbled at a corner he pockets it and saves the contact when he gets home.

Only because he thinks he can do even better than Changkyun in that treating Minhyuk thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
